Gdy uciekną króliki
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 6 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew...nasi uczestnicy sobie wędkowali . Było komicznie , a czasem nawet poważnie . Brittnay wcisnęła Benowi że drużyna uważa go za nieprzydatnego i wciągneła go do sojuszu . W Mechanicznych Miśkach faceci założyli sojusz który sprawdził się na tyle by po przegranej wysłać Regine do armaty . Została ich osiemnastka . Jakich intryg będziemy świadkami . Kto przez nie wyleci ? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą szansę Pahkitew! (Intro) Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój chłopaków (Chłopaki wypili po kieliszku wina) Chad: Conrad jak to skombinowałeś Conrad: Czy to ważne? Stołówka (Chef zajrzał do szafki i zobaczył że nie ma jego wina) Chef: ******************************************************************************** Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój chłopaków Bill: Jak przegramy to kogo wywalamy? Dustin: Tylko nie Angele Conrad: Wywalmy Anne Chad: Czemu?! Anne jest super Leo: Frajerzy . Tak żadnej nie wywalicie . Zostały w naszym teamie trzy laski , a tych trzech romeo nie chce ich wywalić Bill: No co wy Conrad: Romeo? Chyba was pojebało? Ja tylko uważam że Caroline może nam się przydać Conrad(p.z.): A kto uważa inaczej ma wpierdol Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój dziewczyn (Dziewczyny skończyły jeść śniadanie przygotowane przez Chada) Anne: To takie słodkie z jego strony że robi nam śniadania Angela: Jak ci się podoba to idź i mu to powiedz Anne: Co?! Ja....nie...tylko Caroline: Równie dobrze ty też możesz się podobać jemu Anne: Myślisz? Caroline: Nom :) Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój chłopaków (Tylko Archiego nie było) Pedro: Gdzie wczoraj byliście? Derek: W dupie Pedro: Ben? Ben: Heh...nieważne Pedro: Mhm..... Pedro(p.z.): Co to za tajemnice? Ben(p.z.): Nie lubie tajemnic , ale nie chce żeby mnie wywalili , a jakby się dowiedzieli o moim sojuszu z Brittnay to... Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój dziewczyn Tracy: No . Wreszcie można was zastać w domu Stella: We dwie było tu ciut dziwnie Brittnay: Jak mi coś ruszyłyście to nogi z dupy powyrywam Tracy: Nic nie ruszałam . Poza tym się nie boje Stella: Tak jak i ja Cherry: I ja :) . A czego bo nie słuchałam? Cherry(p.z.): Mam lekki problem ze słuchaniem innych zwłaszcza jak siedze na telefonie :) Bler(p.z.): Cherry żyje w innym świecie . Oby głosowała tak jak my Las - Mindy i Archie Mindy: Fajnie że moge tu z kimś normalnym pogadać Archie: Ja też się ciesze . W smutkach nie musisz być sama (Nagle się do siebie zbliżyli i zaczeli się całować) Chris(p.m.): Czas na wyzwanie! Archie(p.z.): Popsuł taką piękną chwilę Wyzwanie (Uczestnicy zobaczyli dwa puste płucienne worki) Derek: Na co to? Chris: Odpowiedź jest prosta . Na króliki :) Wszyscy: ? Chris: Tak . Powypuszczałem sporo królików które wy musicie złapać . Są w tym lesie . W godzine macie zebrać więcej królików niż przeciwnicy . Który zespół będzie miał w worku więcej wygra , a przegrani odeślą kogoś do domu . START! Mechaniczne Miśki Caroline: Szukajmy królików . Rozdzielmy się a ktoś zostanie tu z workiem Angela: Ja moge zostać :) Caroline: Reszta szuka (Rozbiegli się . Dustin dał Angeli całusa na pożegnanie) Dustin(p.z.):Dwoje najpiękniejszych z tego show jedną parą. Ach :) Rakietowe Drzewa Brittnay: Ktoś musi tu stać z workiem Pedro: Może Ben? Ben: A może ty? Bler: Ja zostane Brittnay: Reszta ma szukać . Mamy godzine (Rozbiegli się) Ben (Ben zauważył pare króliczków) Ben: Tu jesteście maluchy :) (Podbiegł , ale one szybko uciekły) Ben: Ej :( Ben(p.z.): Może i nie ta energia co kiedyś , ale dogonie te króliki . Nie dam się wywalić Anne i Chad Chad: Ile masz? Anne: Jeszcze żadnego. A ty? Chad: Ja mam dwa . Masz jednego zaniesiemy razem :) Anne: Super :) Chad , chce ci coś powiedzieć Chad: Co? Anne: Eeeeee...dzięki Chad: Spoko :) Anne(p.z.): Ech...(facepalm) Bler i Angela Bler: Podziwiam cie . Zdobyłaś chłopaka w jeden dzień :) Angela: Ty też byś dała rade :) Bler: Na tej wyspie nie ma nikogo dla mnie :) Angela: Mhm... (Chad i Anne przyszli) Chad: Mamy dwa :) (Wrzucili do worka) Angela: No to szukajcie dalej :) Mindy i Archie (Razem zmontowali pułapkę) Archie: Super nam wyszło :) Mindy: Pewnie :) Archie: O! Uśmiechasz się? Mindy: Tia . Dzięki tobie wreszcie widze sens życia Archie: :) (W ich pułapke wpadło 10 królików) Archie: Zanieśmy je Bler Mindy: Ok Leo (Złapał królika) Leo: Jeden to chyba za mało (Zobaczył stadko) Leo: Marcheweczka powinna je przyciągnąć Leo(p.z.): Musze uważać . Ci frajerzy są w sojuszu , ake zakochani więc te panny mogą im powiedzieć by mnie wywalić Ben (Dogonił wreszcie parke królików) Ben: No i co? Haha Ben(p.z.): Niby nie ta energia co w młodości , ale nawet dobrze sobie radze :) Angela i Bler (Cherry przyprowadziła małe stadko) Bler: Nieźle Cherry: Są takie słodkie :) Aż bym je zatrzymała Bler: Każdy królik się liczy Cherry: Dobra (Leo przyprowadził stado i wrzucił marchwkę do worka) Leo: Hehehehe Angela: WOW :O Chris(p.m.): Króliki do mnie (Zawodnicy czekali a Chef liczył króliki) Chef: Czemu ja miałem je liczyć?! Chris: Bo tak :) Chef: Ech . Rakietowe Drzewa - 52 króliki Bler: Nie jest źle Chef: Mechaniczne Miśki - 53 króliki Bler: Jednak jest :( Chris: Mechaniczne Miśki wygrywają Mechaniczne Miśki: Woo-hoo Ceremonia Chris: No Rakietowe Drzewa . Mam już wasze głosy . W grze zostają * Cherry * Bler * Tracy * Pedro * Stella * Derek * Brittnay * Archie Chris: Zostali Ben ( Nie ta zwinność co kiedyś) i Mindy ( Nie wiem , może przez tą tajemniczość) A w grze zostaje .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ben! Mindy - armata czeka Archie: Co :O Mindy: Nie rozumiem , ale ok. Wygraj Archie Archie: :( Brittnay(p.z.): Przez to siedzenie w lesie mogła nas wykryć . Dlatego kazałam sojuszowi na nią głosować Armata Mindy: Pa Archie (Chris ją wystrzelił , a ona nawet nie krzykneła) Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Chris: No i siedemnastka gra . Co jeszcze wykombinuje Brittnay . Czy Archie pozbiera się po eliminacji Mindy ? Odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania znajdziecie w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki